ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Forces
Dark Forces is the 9th episode in the series The Omni-Knights. Plot The gang was on a cliff, fighting a Vulpimancer who had black fur for some reason. Paul was Lava Lamp. Sir Cador: What on Earth is that thing? A huge black monster? Lava Lamp: Dunno. Vulpimancer: (snarls, and jumps on Cador) Cador ‘s weapon turned into a a mace. He used the mace to hit the Vulpimancer aside. The Vulpimancer disappeared and turned into black clouds. Emily: Where did he go? The Vulpimancer reappeared near to her and clawed her. Emily: ARGH! (becomes a Citrakayah, and runs around the Vulpimancer, creating a tornado) The Vulpimancer tried to jump away but was hit by her. The Vulpimancer snarled, and jumped towards Esclabor. Esclabor hit him with a mace, and the beast disappeared. Lava Lamp: What on Earth is that thing? (creates fire ball and throws it on the Vulpimancer) The Vulpimancer stayed away from Lava Lamp. Lava Lamp went near the Vulpimancer, but it kept going away. The Vulpimancer jumped over Lava Lamp and hit Cador behind him. The Vulpimancer created a dark energy ball and threw it on Lava Lamp. Lava Lamp’s Prototrix symbol become dark a second. Sir Cador: I still don’t get what is that thing? The whole place become dark. Lava Lamp: Lava Lamp has light powers, I’ll create a lot of light! (creates a huge light ball) All the darkness disappeared, and the Dark Vulpimancer was covering his face. The Vulpimancer screamed and exploded in a dark cloud. Lava Lamp: (reverts back) Wow that creature was weird. Let’s go back home. When Paul and the gang turned back, the Prototrix glowed black. THEME SONG Paradox: A black Vulpimancer you say? Hmm, seems like somehow a portal to the darkness dimension was opened. Dark creatures are incredibly powerful. Paul: Okaaay. Is that important to us? Paradox: There is a chance more of these creatures will appear. You need to check from where those creatures came from. Go back to the place where you came from. Paul:Argh, ow... my hand hurts. (looks at hand) Weird, why is the Prototrix glowing. Whatever. Sir Cador: What did you say? Paul: Nothing, nothing. (covers Prototrix) They went on their horses, and started riding towards the cave where they went before. In the Troconneuse Spaceship.... Velmenni: Did the distraction work? Troconneuse: Yes, the portal to the darkness dimension was opened. Velmenni: Did you send the Black Knight? Troconneuse: Yes sir, he has more upgrades now. Back at the cave... Sir cador: I see nothing here. Paul: Behind the rocks maybe? Sir Cador: I’ll check. A huge rumble was heard. Metal moving was heard. Paul: Oh no... I know who makes that sound... The Black Knight appeared. The Black Knight: Hello again Paul. I have more upgrades now. Paul: Don’t you always have new upgrades? Emily: Let’s kick his butt again! (turns into Citrakayah) Sir Cador: Yeah! (weapon changes into spear) We’ll kick his butt! Paul transformed into Velocityraptor. But Velocityraptor was different. Velocityraptor had a black left hand including the claws. The tip of his tail was black too. But the biggest difference, was his red eyes. Velocityraptor: BLARGH! VELOCITYRAPTOR KILL! Velocityraptor jumped at incredible agility and clawed the Black Knight. He spun around him super fastly, and hit him with his tail. The Black Knight: What the heck? Velocityraptor: BLARG! VELOCITYRAPTOR DESTROY BLACK KNIGHT! Sir Cador: What’s going on? Velocityraptor jumped, and smashed the wall behind the Black Knight. The Black Knight threw the rocks towards Esclabor, Cador and Emily. Sir Cador: PAUL, GET OUT OF THE FIGHT AND LOOK TOWARDS US! Velocityraptor: MUST DESTROY BLACK KNIGHT! Cador smashed the rocks with his sword, and the Black Knight kept fighting Velocityraptor. Velocityraptor jumped in the air, bited the Black Knight’s shoulder and bit his arm off. He then jumped in the air, and stabbed the Black Knight in the chest. Electric sparks came out. Emily: I never saw him fight so brutally! Velocityraptor’s eyes switched to blue. Velocityraptor: What just happened? The Black Knight blasted a laser towards Velocityraptor, but luckily Velocityraptor avoided it. Velocityraptor kicked The Black Knight off the cliff. Velocityraptor: (transforms back into Paul) Woah, after I turned into Velocityraptor, I don’t remember anything that happened. What just happened? Sir Esclabor: Velocityraptor just had a black hand, black tail and red eyes. You went totally insane and destructive too. Paul: Weird... OW! (looks at hand, seeing it became totally black) Cador: What? Paul: (covers hand with sleeve) Nothing. Emily: We should tell Paradox about this. Paul: I don’t know, maybe not. A rumble was heard from the cave. Sir Esclabor: (facepalms) The darkness portal! We forgot about the- Rocks were smashed, and out of the cave bursted a dark Appoplexian. Dark Appoplexian: BLARGH! Sir Esclabor: -darkness portal. Let’s kill him! Emily: Wait, I don’t think it’s a good idea to let Paul use another alien again. He might become even worse. Sir Cador: Okay, then let us take care of that huge... tiger... monster.. thingy. The Appoplexian roared, and ran towards the gang. Then, he disappeared in a black cloud. Sir Cador: Uhh, what? Sir Esclabor: Let’s just take Paul quickly back to Paradox, and let Paradox check what happened to him! Paul: No, no (voice changes to a Ghostfreak-like voice, and eyes become red) NO! (tries to jump away, but Sir Cador grabs him) What-what happened? Emily: Get him to Paradox, NOW! The went on their horses and rode quickly to the castle. Paradox: I expected you to come now. Let me see what’s happeni-(looks at Paul’s hand) Oh no. Paul’s chest was already totally black. Paradox: I’ll call someone that can help. Don’t let him transform into anyone, or we will all be in big trouble. Someone ran into the room. Person: There is a huge black tiger monster thing out there attacking! Sir Cador: We’ll be right there. Without Paul. Cador, Esclabor and Emily went out to fight the Appoplexian, and Paul stayed inside. Paradox: You wait here while I call Duisternis, who will probably take the dark energy out of you. Wait here, and don’t move. Paul’s eyes turned red for a second. Paul: NO! ME MUST KILL DARK APPOPLEXIAN! Paradox: Paul, calm down! Paul: (eyes turn blue again) What- what happened? Paradox: Wait here while I wait for Duisternis’s ship. (teleports away) Paul: Okay. By this time, Paul’s whole torso was black. Paul: (eyes turn red again) MUST ESCAPE! BLARG! (tries to crash through the wall, but can’t) RAGH! MUST DEFEAT DARK APPOPLEXIAN! (starts disappearing into a black cloud) Paul disappeared into a black cloud, and reappeared outside the castle. Paul: ARGH! (runs quickly) Cador, Esclabor and Emily were fighting the Appoplexian. Sir Cador: I can’t defeat him! The Appoplexian tried to attack Emily, but Emily dashed away, and kicked hiim in the face. Appoplexian caught her by the leg and threw her away. The Appoplexian extended his claws and attacked Esclabor. Esclabor flew backwards. Cador’s sword turned into a mace. Appoplexian: KILL! Cador saw Paul approaching. Cador: How did you escape? Paul: (eyes turn blue) I don’t know... The Appoplexian created dark energy and hit Emily, Cador and Esclabor. Then he charged towards Paul. Paul was going to slap the Prototrix. Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! But it was too late. Paul turned into Forcefield. Forcefield’s hands where both black, his upper torso was black too and his left leg was black. Sir Cador: Too late. Forcefield: BLARGH! Dark Appoplexian: Another one from dark dimension? RAGH! Forcefield: DESTROY YOU! Forcefield jumped, and created dark energy. He fired the dark energy and hit the Appoplexian. Then he ran towards him and punched him. Dark Appoplexian: ARGH! I NOT RETURN TO DARKNESS DIMENSION! Forcefield: No, me kill you! Dark Appoplexian: (notices Prototrix symbol) Ahh, so the dark energy worked. Forcefield: (jumps and punches the Appoplexian in the face) What dark energy? Dark Appoplexian: You’ll know. (disappears in black cloud) Forcefield disappeared too, and the Dark Appoplexian reappeared, fighting Forcefield. Forcefield created a darkness forcefield, and fired it in the dark Appoplexian’s face. Dark Appoplexian: Ow! Forcefield created a huge dark energy beam, and sent it in the dark Appoplexian’s face. Dark Appoplexian: Noo! (disappears) Sir Esclabor: How did you do that? That was amazing! Maybe we shouldn’t give up the darkness forms after all. Forcefield: I sent him to the darkness dimension again. Emily: He’s still too dangerous. Then, Forcefield was on the floor, holding his face. Forcefield: ARGH! Forcefield’s head started to become black. The darkness spread all over his body. Sir Esclabor: That isn’t good. Paradox came, with a Celestite next to him. Paradox: You let him out?? Sir Cador: He escaped by himself. Celestite: Dark forms are incredibly powerful. Catch him before he disappears! Dark Forcefield: BLARGH! YOU NOT CATCH ME! Dark Forcefield ran away, and disappeared in a black cloud. Paradox: Duisternis, can you do that too? Duisternis (the Celestite): Probably not. Sir Esclabor: We have to find him, he is absolutley insane now. Duisternis: I have a dark energy tracker, where do you think he could go? Sir Cador: I think I know. LATER Sir Esclabor was walking on the cliff where the darkness portal was. Sir Esclabor: He should be here... Then, he heard a rumble from behind the rock. Sir Esclabor: FOUND YOU! (runs and smashes rocks, but sees no one) Huh? Dark Forcefield came, jumping from over him. He punched Esclabor. Dark Forcefield: NO! I LIKE BEING DARK! I have more power than my Prototrix has alone! I can be a help to you! Duisternis: No, dark energy is incredibly powerful... but evil. You shouldn’t do that. Dark Forcefield: If you don’t want me like that, then FINE! Dark Forcefield created a dark energy sphere and created an explosion. Sir Cador: Ow! (runs towards Dark Forcefield, wtih sword pulled out) Dark Forcefield: (throws Sir Cador away, using telekinesis) RAGH! (Prototrix starts beeping) NO, NO! Dark Forcefield reverted into Paul. But this Paul had black skin, blue clothes, and red eyes. Emily: He should be weaker in human form. Paul: NO! (fires dark energy) Even in my human form I am powerful! Duisternis: Listen, this dar-(Paul runs and punches Duisternis) Paul: I don’t care! Duisternis: If you want it that way. Duisternis fired energy beams at Paul, but Paul kept jumping and avoiding them. Paul fired dark energy at Duisternis. Duisternis became intangible, and then ran to punch Paul. Paul jumped, and smashed Duisternis to the ground. Paul: If you want me, catch me! Paul ran and disappeared in a black cloud. Sir Cador: Now how will we get him? Duisternis: The only way to catch a dark creature, is becoming one. Later, in the castle. Duisternis: I think dark energy would work better if you are part alien, is there someone here part alien? Sir Cador: (points on Emily) She is. Emily: Yeah. Duisternis: (puts an weird symbol on here arm) This should turn you into a dark form. When I press this button, it will suck out all the dark energy out of you. Emily turned into Citrakayah, and Duisternis activated the machine. Emily’s Citrakayah form became black all over him. Emily: RAGH, SO POWERFUL Duisternis: Remember your mission, you must save Paul. I’ll come with you. (puts machine on him too) Let’s go. They both disappeared in a black cloud. They reappeared somewhere far away. Emily: Where are we? Duisternis: Where Paul is. You should be able to sense dark energy as a dark form. Then, a something dashed in front of them. Dark Velocityraptor: Found me again huh? (hits them with his tail) Duisternis blasted energy beams, but Dark Velocityraptor avoided them. DV (let’s call Dark Velocityraptor like that for now because his name is too long) created a tornado around him, and Duisternis pphased through it. Duisternis punched DV, but DV jumped and hit Duisternis in the face. DV dashed away. Duisternis: You are part Citrakayah, catch him! Emily switched to her Citrakayah form and dashed after DV. DV: You are a dark creature too eh? Come with me, and we can a team of dark creatures! Who cares what Paradox said? Emily: Not this time. Emily dashed and punched him. She jumped over him and kicked him in the face. DV clawed her, and she created dark energy and blasted him. DV: Okay then. DV almost bited her, but she avoided, and became invisible (through the same method used in Outer Space). She started fighting him. Luckily, Duisternis came. Duisternis: Now, I will separate the dark energy from Paul and you will be just fine. DV: No! If you don’t want me in this dimension, then find me in the dark one! Dark Velocityraptor disappeared in a black cloud. Duisternis: We need to enter the darkness portal now. Dark Forms can teleport into the darkness dimension, but not out. I’ll call Paradox and tell him that we need the darkness portal to be opened. Let’s teleport to the darkness dimension. They both teleported into the darkness dimension. The darkness dimension was like where they originally were, but everything was destroyed, and black. There was no sun either. Emily: Now how will we find him? Duisternis: Simple. There aren’t much aliens in this place. Let’s split around here and find him. MEANWHILE. Dark Appoplexian: Well well, look who is back. The half dark Silovoe. I’ve been waiting for this. Paul:(tries to create a dark energy orb) Why can’t I-? Dark Appoplexian: Dark powers won’t work in this dimension. Only outside. The dark Vulpimancer appeared next to the Appoplexian. Vulpimancer: (snarls and tries to bite Paul) Dark Appoplexian: He’s mad at you too.(grins) Let’s take him down. Paul: What? (ties to slap the Prototrix) Work you stupid machine! The Vulpimacer tried to slash Paul but he jumped away. The Appoplexian tried to attack Paul too. Dark Appoplexian: I was forced in the darkness dimension because of you! Paul was almost hit by the Appoplexian, but Duisternis came, and blasted an energy beam. The Appoplexian flew backwards, and the Vulpimancer attacked Duisternis. Duisternis ducked and punched the Vulpimancer. Duisternis: Turn into someone! Paul: I can’t it’s recharging! Then something invisible hit the dark Appoplexian and the dark Vulpimancer. It turned out to be Emily. She punched and defeated the Darkcreatures. Emily: Now let’s get you out of here. Paul: I can still help you in the tea- Duisternis: No. We need to the get the dark energy out of you now. Paul: Then- Emily: None of your dark powers work in the darkness dimension. Duisternis: (puts some handcuffs on Paul) Come on. Paul: NO! I willl escape! Emily and Duisternis went to the darkness portal, and returned to the normal dimension. Duisternis released him from his handcuffs. Duisternis: Now to just release you from the dark energy. Paul: (transforms into Dark Icescream) YOU WON’T CATCH ME THIS TIME! (shouts and blasts everyone away) HAHA! Dark Icescream jumped away. Duisternis: Dang it. Go into your dark version again, Emily. Emily turned into a dark Citrakayah, and dashed after Dark Icescream. She found him, and Dark Icescream froze her. Dark Icescream: YOU WON’T CATCH ME HAHAHA! Sir Cador: Not if I have something to say about it. Sir Cador’s sword turned into a mace and hit Dark Icescream in the head. Dark Icescream fainted. Then he transformed it into a laser and melted Emily’s ice. Duisternis came. Duisternis: Now, I’ll just take the dark energy out of him. (sucks out the dark energy from Dark Icescream, turning him into Icescream) Icescream: WHAT HAPPENED? I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING! Duisternis: You don’t need to know. Icescream turned back into Paul and Paradox appeared. Paradox: Well, you saved Paul from the dark energy. Good work. I think I need to check something. (looks at the Prototrix) Interesting. Paul: What? Paradox: There is still a bit of the dark energy left in the Prototrix. Now you can turn into Dark Forcefield, Dark Icescream and Dark Velocityraptor by slapping the Prototrix symbol when you are the aliens. Paul: Awesome! THE END! Aliens Used *Lava Lamp *Velocityraptor (half-dark) *Forcefield (half-dark) *Dark Forcefield *Dark Velocityraptor *Dark Icescream *Icescream (from Dark Icescream) Characters *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Paradox *Emily (temporarily Dark Emily) *Duisternis *Paul Villains *Dark Paul (temporarily, but not the real Dark Paul) *The Black Knight *Dark Appoplexian *Dark Vulpimancer *Velmenni (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode that Dark Forms are used. *First time Paul unlocks more than 1 alien in an episode. *Paul is a villain here, but only temporarily. *Paul combined with Dark Energy looks like Dark Paul, but isn't him. *Velocityraptor and Forcefield are mutated to half-dark forms. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes